The Red Snow
by XxPinkPeachesxX
Summary: When Elsa returns to her position of Queen, the kingdoms and villagers are thrilled! Or, are they? Four men seem to disagree that Elsa is fit to rule the kingdom, and a plan is born. Though the endless winter had begun to defrost, death is the coldest thing to happen in the kingdom. [This story may contain graphic detail that some may find disturbing viewer discretion is advised]


The Red Snow

The small group of men looked down at the plaza where the rest of the villagers were rejoicing, the endless winter was finally over. All the villagers danced with the royalty in celebration, finally the village was free from the never ending cold. Four men looked down at them in disgust, shaking their heads at the naive villagers.

"Perhaps they don't understand." One of the men said softly. "I pity them, the poor fools."

"I love this village and its people too much to allow this." The man standing next to him turned up his nose, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

The third man stayed silent, taking a seat on the roof top where they all stood. He picked up a small branch and dug it into the sealing of the tiles, remaining silent, his eyes narrowed in thought.

The fourth man uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his side as his hands were clenched. He had his teeth gritted, but still managed to speak in a rough and angry tone.

"We can't allow this..." He said, turing to the three other men. "We can't."

"Be ware of your words." The man sitting on the roof said quietly. "For the threat heaves more than regular words."

It was quiet for a while, though the sun rays were filtering though the dark clouds that began to separated, the four men still got chills. All four men had more then themselves to fear for, they had wives and children with them that lived in the village. When one of the mens daughters linked arms with the Queen, he turned away, wincing with fear. The four of them agreed that the villagers where being fools if they believed everything would end in a happily ever after, when really nothing would be safe anymore. True, the village needed a Queen, but Elsa was not fit to have that place.

"You see what she did." The second man looked deeply concerned, his voice thick with grief and worry. "She nearly killed her own sister back there, not to mention single handedly kill every villager here with that curse."

"You're preaching to the choir." The third man stood up, letting the stick he was toying with roll off the roof to fall to the ground bellow. "But tell me, are the three of you prepared to wear the stain of blood on your hands until the end of time?"

The other three men stayed silent, they already knew the answer to that. They had too much on the line to lose, and they weren't about to blindly over see what Elsa had nearly done. The risk was too great, the threat was too large, and something needed to be done. They weren't fools, and they weren't about to allow one woman to take away the lives they held so dear to them. Any guilt that the men might share between them would be disintegrated by the fact that they knew other villagers, if not at first, would feel the same way. You can only pretend somethings not there for so long, until one day it explodes and it all becomes real. Born and raised in this village, they knew that Elsa would never be as good as her father was. To them, Elsa was cursed without reason, and that was reason enough to fear her to the deepest depths. None of the men have ever done something so drastic in their lives, but they knew with so much on the table it was worth the gamble. To be honest, there was no perfect outcome, and in this battle no one would come out victorious. There would be no winners or losers, only victims and killers. They ran the risk of getting caught, being branded as murderers and sentenced to death before their families, but they were all willing to take that risk. For if they didn't, it would only be a matter of time before worse happened to everyone in the village. That night, as the sun set behind the defrosting tree's, the four men agreed they would succeed, or die trying. It was a promise sealed with blood, wether it was theirs or Elsa's.

"The young one is not cursed, I believe she is fit to rule." The first man said as he watched the sky turn a vibrant red, almost like an omen. "Anna has also seemed to found a man she wishes to marry."

"She is very young..." The second man didn't sound convinced. "Are you sure she's not too immature to rule?"

"She shows great bravery." The first man countered. "You saw her selfless acts, she has courage."

"I agree," The fourth man nodded. "Besides, then we will have her as queen and her husband as king. Elsa stands alone, and her power under rule won't make up for that fact."

The thickness of the situation laid over them and darkness set over the village, casting their shadows down onto the cheering people bellow. Slowly and quietly, the four men descended off of the building and joined the rest of the villagers. Everyone was happy, cheering and smiling as they danced around the main plaza. Elsa was standing hand in hand with Anna, who then stood by Kristoff who was looking timid and shy from receiving such a great amount of attention. Anna and Kristoff took a step back, allowing Elsa to have the floor. The white blonde stood with her shoulders high, she carried her self with confidence as she took center stage. With a plastered on smile, she waved her hand and the crowd before her silenced.

"Thank you everyone," Elsa began sincerely. "I'm so glad everything worked out, and now the village can live in harmony."

The crowd clapped and cheered, blindly hanging on every last word that fell from her sinful tongue.

"Tonight, we rest and recover!" Brightly, Elsa continued. "For tomorrow, we celebrate!"

When the crowed erupted with joyful cries, Elsa bid farewell to the public and walked with Anna and Kristoff back to the castle. Even after they were out of sight, the loyal followers continued to chant her name. It was only when the full yellow moon began to climb to the top when the last of the villagers and cleared out, returning to their home for a good nights sleep. The villagers no doubt probably laid restless in their bed, thinking of the wonderful time they would have celebrating with Elsa tomorrow. Sadly that day would never come, there was too much water under the bridge, water that could never be unfrozen. Silently, the men moved like shadows through the village, stepping lightly under the glow of the moon. Building by building they crept onward, each step sinking deeper than the last like the fear in their minds. They reached the bridge of the castle, and on the other side was the front gate, guarded by two castle staff members. The second man who's great father was apart of the construction of the castle had handed down a secret sketch like blue print down through out the family. Though it belonged to the mans oldest son now, he stuck it out of from under his sons mattress before hand, knowing that tonight it would be put to use. Using the tall stone structures that surrounded the castle as cover, the men made their way to the left wing of the castle. When coming face to face with the brick wall that separated them from the royalty grounds, the second man took the paper print from his coat pocket and unrolled it carefully. Following the message written on the back step by step, the eventually found the right pillar they were looking for. The first man studied it for a few moments before reaching down, running his hand over the rough texture.

"Why did they make this?" The third man said, eyes wide with wonder. "What was it for?"

"It was used in case of emergency." The second man said, still studying the print. "Foolishly they failed to see how it could be used as an infiltrated tool, rather than a means of safe and secret transportation."

As two men kept watch, the other two men began to pull the bricks out carefully. They only slid out to a certain distance, but it was a width to which the men could get a good footing on in order to climb the gating. Their plan of execution was delicate and fragile, but near fool proof. Everyones guard would be down seeing as there was no longer conflict among the village, or at least thats how Elsa would see it. The rest of the castle staff would be exhausted from looking for Elsa, and feeling guilty she would allow them to take the night off. The castle would be mostly empty, both staff and royalty asleep in their beds. This would make the infiltration easy, but even the slightest mistake could end the four of them in on death row. As the men climbed over the gate, thoughts of their impending actions swirled in their minds. What they were about to do was out of the good for them, their families, and the rest of the villagers who lived here. A fate worse than death would be to live your entire life in fear, never knowing when your doom would arise but knowing its pending. The men didn't want that for their families, all they wanted was a village to live in, under a kingdom that was ruled by someone who knew how to control their power. They knew Elsa could explode at any moment, and who knows when that would be. She was too dangerous to leave as Queen, and it would benefit everyone if she would just disappear.

"Fools." The fourth man muttered as he pushed open a wooden door that lead into the castle kitchen. It creaked loudly, but no one was cooking at this time of night anyway.

The wooden panels were rough and scratchy, the hinges on the door was rusted and the lock hung awkwardly, it looked as if it barely closed. The chefs would come out to this part of the kitchen and stand out side for their smoke breaks, and everyone knew that they never closed or locked the door after they were done. When they pushed their way into the kitchen, it was dark and the air was cold. They all tried to step lightly, their footsteps echoing loudly on the tile flooring. When the second man pushed his way out of the kitchens iron double doors, they found themselves standing in the empty front room. It seemed too easy, or maybe it was just the fact that the halls were empty that it seemed like they were strolling through the castle catch free. It had been locked up for a long time after Elsa and Anna's parents died, but was recently re-opened. The four men whispered back and forth, wondering if this was a perhaps a trap or some well thought out plan on Elsa's part. As they reached Elsa's chamber door, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Arrogance." The first man snorted.

"Ignorance." The second man agreed. "Did she think she could fool everyone in town? Does she take us for idiots?"

"She's no Queen." The fourth man pulled his hands from his pockets. "She must take us for idiots if she believes that we bought that 'happily ever after' garbage."

They turned to the third man, awaiting his comment. He was looking at his shoe's, his eyes lowered with heavy eyelids. When he looked up to face the other men, he had a look of grief in his eyes.

"Her ego and ignorance will be her down fall..." The man said horsely. "Her curse may not be her fault, but she had the option of leaving her role as Queen and chose to over see her threat as a minor bump in the road."

"Many will die if we don't do this." The forth man had his palm on the long gold door handle, he curled his fingers around it and gripped it tightly. "Are we ready?"

The silence was their only response, it was a green light with no objections. As the door swung open, it caused a slight breeze that stirred the Queen that laid in her bed. She turned, but didn't wake as the men entered the room. The first man closed the door, and when he turned back to the group his eyes were wide with panic.

"Relax." The forth man assured him. "There's no need to worry, it will be over soon."

The four of them approached the big, beautiful bed. It was large with blue silk sheets, and over top of the bed light blue see through fabric was draped down. The curtains on her window were drawn back, letting the moonlight shine through the stained glass, causing their shadows to become disoriented as they stretched across the room. Elsa was sleeping deeply, her legs tucked up close to her chest as her cheek was rested on her arm. her quiet breathing was the only sound in the room, and the four men moved like ghosts as they positioned themselves around her. The first man carefully dragged his fingers just above her face, her perfect pale skin was soft to the touch and her flushed cheeks made him cringe. He hated the idea of killing such a beautiful young lady, but her curse was too great. He pulled her locks of white blonde hair back away from her neck and face.

The second man put his hand on the third mans shoulder, and murmured something apologetic. The third man was close to the king, but knew not of Elsa's curse. The idea of killing a close friends daughter was causing him a large amount of grief, but he pushed through that pain knowing that she'd be with her father and mother soon. Pulling a small brown package out of his coat pocket, the third man unwrapped a knife. The case was beautifully designed with white flowers, and the handle of the blade was wooden with the royal family name carved into it. Taking the case off reviled that brilliant blade, sharper than anything they had seen before and it gleamed like the sun itself. It was a gift from the king to him, long before the king passed.

"To cut to puncture.." The third man said softly as he took a step forward with the knife in hand. "Which will be less painful and quick?"

"Well, I'd say to cut." The second man looked at the first man, seeing as he was once a doctors assistant. "What do you think?"

"I think we're vile people." He said coldly, but no one disagreed, so he continued. "Cut right here, if you puncture it may cause a blood splatter on you." He said to the third man, pointing to a spot on her neck.

Elsa began to flinch with all the talking going on around her, and they knew if she woke up before they could kill her it wouldn't happen. She would either call for help and they'd be caught, or she'd be the one to kill them all. Elsa started to move as she began to wake up, and the men gave their signal to the third man to end it. Nothing happened. The third man hesitated, fear and regret flashing his eyes as he watched Elsa toss and turn. The second man gasped, but no one was able to say anything as Elsa's blue eyes flew open and she struggled to sit up. She blinked, confused, and took a breath to speak, but the third man was quicker.

"Forgive me, friend." He whispered in a plea as he closed his eyes and slashed out in front of him, feeling the blade meet skin. It was a clean cut, but it was poorly aimed and was below the spot were he was told to slice.

The four of them sat in silent shock as they watched the blood begin to trickle out of her neck wound, slowly at first, but the bleeding became faster. Elsa sat for a moment, but her eyes were clouded with pain and fear. She was unable to speak, and after a few seconds she fell back down onto her back. Her head turned in a violent jerk as her body struggled for air, but it was too late. Her once blue and white sheets became crimson red as the blood pooled where she laid. She twitched as the last bit of air escaped her lungs before she let out a sigh, and she was gone. The third and second man turned away, letting out a small cry of grief, while the first man lowered his head away from the gruesome scene. The fourth man however watched as the blood flowed out of the neck wound, causing a massive pool of blood that slowly would drip down off the sides of the bed and cause more pools on the floor. Her eyes were open, but they were blank and clouded with death. They stood together until the smell of blood became over powering, and the first man complained that if they didn't leave soon he would vomit. They watched for a while, and then headed for the door. Three men were standing under the door frame, but the forth man still hadn't moved.

"Go." He instructed the other three. "I will be out in a moment."

Confused but eger to leave, the three walked at a brisk pace and didn't argue. They waited together in distraught silence, crouching behind the castle gate where they had entered before.

"we really did it." The first man said,but his tone was not celebratory. "I wonder how things will change."

"Let's go."

The rest of the men jumped, startled as he fourth man climbed back over the gate, in a strange and awkward fashion.

"Are you okay?" The second man asked helping him down the last step, gasping as he saw the other mans hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing." The forth man insisted but his hand and fingers were red with Elsa's blood. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Feeling tense, the other men said nothing and instead pushed in the bricks back into their proper place. They followed the forth man to a stream were he quickly cleaned his hands of any traces of blood. After that, they went home, almost like nothing happened. They went home and kissed their wives, hugged their children, and they carried on their normal life while just hours before, they ended one.

They awoke the next morning and acted just as surprised as everyone else when they heard there was some sort of commotion going on at the castle early this morning. They acted worried and confused when they were told there was a blood curtailing scream just a little while after sun up, coming from inside the castle. When a castle maid came running across the bridge into town plaza, screaming and crying hysterically the four of them showed concern and fear just like everyone else in the crowd.

The maid fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face and she screamed, but no one could make out what she was saying. It was only after someone realized that the one side of her uniform was covered in blood, and she was screaming; "She's dead! She's dead!" over and over at the crowd.

Immediately after a castle guard came rushing out, trying to calm the maid who clung to him in a panic state. When the villagers realized the horrific form of the situation, a large group of them, not including young women and children, rushed to the castle. They stormed though the front gate, all four men accounted for, and pushed the guards aside. Following the sounds of blood curtailing screams, sure enough they all made it back to Elsa's bedroom chamber. There was two sets of guards, one blocking the hallway so the villagers couldn't progress any further and two at Elsa's bedroom doorway. They were struggling with Anna, who was sobbing and screaming Elsa's name repeatedly as she thrashed around, trying to get into the bedroom. Kristoff was white as a ghost, though he tried to restrain Anna too. It was clear he had already seen inside the room and wanted to shelter Anna from what laid beyond the bedroom walls.

"Don't go in there!" Kristoff pleaded with her. "Please, Anna, you don't want to go in there! Anna! Please!"

Pushing him away, finally one of the guards got distracted when a villager who was demanding to know what was going on and threw a shoe at him, distracting him long enough for Anna to throw herself inside.

The four men moved to the corner near a pillar while the other villagers tried foolishly to break through the guards barrier. They stood at an angle so they could see inside the bedroom, though they already knew what was there. The three men were curios to see what the fourth man had done the night before, and the fourth man was looking to see the reaction.

Anna stumbled and fell, dizzy from crying so hard, though she crawled along the floor and pulled her self up on the edge of the bloody bed. Her screaming only got more and more hysterical as she crumbled on top of her sister, clenching Elsa's arm and begging her to come back. Anna had her head hung on Elsa's shoulder, sobbing more quietly now. She raised her head, her expression was grief stricken, it was then she noticed the writing on the walls near the window. Her eyes became wide with shock and horror as she read the words printed sloppily in blood across the wall;

_"The white snow is forever stained with the red of your curse." _

-xxxx-

Authors note:

First off I'd like to say that I'm not a frozen or Elsa hater, but I got a request asking me if I could/would take "Frozen" to a darker place. It was a bit of a challenge at some points, since Elsa had no real undefeated enemies at the end of the movie. This resulted in me making 4, unnamed characters that remained unnamed through out the story. To be honest, I didn't want them to have names. I think it would have taken a bit away from the mystery, but I guess it really didn't matter who they were. They were just four men from the village worried about the fate of their beloved town and kingdom that feared Elsa's curse, so they eliminated her. It makes sense really, if you think about it. Elsa did almost kill her sister multiple times, but Disney sugar coated it with all that stuff about "the power of love". I take all that sugary fluff away and your left with the monstrous beast that's known as the truth. I'll keep the requesters name anonymous, but thanks for the request. You know who you are.

I ended this story hella cheesy. I couldn't think of anything better to end it with though.

At least I didn't end it with; "Do you want to build a snow man?"

-XxPinkPeachesxX


End file.
